27) Same Person
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 27 YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 27**

 **Same Person**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BRAK!_

Seorang bocah laki-laki memasang wajah marah pada seorang wanita paruh baya di depannya. Ia mendepak kasar nampan berisi semangkuk _ice cream_ hingga nampan itu terjatuh ke lantai kedai. Sontak saja membuat para pengunjung lainnya terkejut bukan main termasuk sang wanita paruh baya yang tadi mengantarkan pesanan si bocah.

Dan satu lagi, seorang pria paruh baya juga begitu terkejut mendapati tuan mudanya melakukan hal yang semacam itu.

"Tuan muda, tidak baik bersikap kasar seperti itu" nasihat pria paruh baya yang merupakan supir sekaligus penjaga bocah itu.

Namun Yoongi- _bocah laki-laki itu_ \- justru mendelik marah "Apa yang salah memangnya?"

Ia pun kembali menoleh pada si pelayan. "Apa kau bodoh _hah_? Aku memesan _ice cream_ cokelat tanpa toping! Kenapa kau berikan toping di _ice cream_ pesananku!?" Pekiknya marah.

Sedangkan pelayan itu hanya menatap nanar kepingan mangkuk pecah beserta _ice cream_ berantakan di bawah kakinya.

" _Jeo-jeosonghamnida_ tuan, tapi saya hanya mengantar pesanan bukan orang yang membuatnya"

Yoongi berjengit dan mendorong kasar tubuh ringkih di depannya.

"Masa bodoh! Jika kalian semua tak bisa melayani pelanggan dengan baik, seharusnya kedai ini ditutup saja! Atau seharusnya kau tidak bekerja di sini, dasar wanita bodoh!"

Si pelayan hanya menunduk takut, meskipun yang dihadapinya ini hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira usianya sembilan tahun, tapi dia merupakan keturunan Min Corp. ia merupakan anak tunggal dari konglomerat bermarga Min.

"Tuan muda, sebaiknya kita pulang" pinta sang supir sembari ia menunjukkan jalan menuju pintu utama kedai, namun sayang sepertinya Yoongi masih diliputi emosi sebab ia sama sekali tak menggerakkan kakinya.

"Diam! Aku yang akan menentukan apakah aku harus pulang atau tidak!" Bantahnya lagi keras kepala yang hanya dapat ditanggapi maklum oleh sang supir.

" _Jeosonghamnida ahjuma_ , silahkan anda kembali-"

"Apanya yang kembali! Bersihkan dulu sepatuku! Kau menumpahkan _ice cream_ itu di sepatu mahalku!" Yoongi memotong ucapan sang supir dengan tegas.

"T-tuan muda-"

Sang supir berusaha untuk menghentikan tuan mudanya saat pelayan itu mulai berjongkok untuk membersihkan sepatu Yoongi dengan tisu yang berada di meja.

"Lakukan dengan benar!" Yoongi berkeras.

.

" _Annyeong_!"

Park Jimin, si bocah laki-laki yang cantik dan terkenal ramah itu pamit pada semua temannya yang tengah berjalan bersama untuk pulang ke rumah setelah mengikuti les. Seperti biasa, setelah pulang sekolah, Jimin pasti menemui sang ibu di sebuah kedai.

Ia berjalan riang sambil bersenandung kecil disela perjalanannya menuju kedai, jarak tempat ia les memang tidak jauh dari kedai sehingga ia hanya perlu berjalan selama lima belas menit.

Namun, senyuman yang terpatri indah di bibirnya seketika luntur, senandungnya pun berhenti begitu saja saat matanya mendapati ibunya tengah berjongkok di hadapan seorang anak laki-laki, ia dapat melihat semua mata para pengunjung kedai memandangi ibunya dengan iba tanpa membantunya sedikit pun.

Jimin yang masih berada di luar kedai pun segera berlari dan mendorong kasar pintu kedai dan secepat kilat mendekat pada ibunya yang masih juga berjongkok di sana.

" _Eomma_!" Ia ikut berjongkok di samping ibunya dan memeluk ibunya itu dari samping.

"Jiminie" panggil ibunya dengan senyum tulus.

" _Eomma_ sedang apa?"

Ia kini dapat dengan jelas melihat pecahan kaca serta lelehan _ice cream_ di sekitarnya. Ia mengernyit heran, ditambah ibunya yang selanjutnya mengelap sepatu hitam yang dipakai bocah lelaki di hadapannya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati wajah heran seorang bocah laki-laki.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Teriak bocah lelaki itu pada Jimin. Sontak saja Jimin membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Cepat bersihkan wanita tua bodoh!" Teriak bocah lelaki itu lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Jimin ingat sekarang, bocah laki-laki di hadapannya ini adalah bocah yang pernah ia lihat di salah satu stasiun televisi, ia ingat jika namanya adalah Min Yoongi.

Jimin sudah kehilangan kesabaran saat mendengar Yoongi memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan _'wanita tua bodoh'_.

Ia menggenggam kedua tangan ibunya yang tengah membersihkan sepatu hitam yang sebenarnya masih bersih itu. Ia dapat mendengar ibunya menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang, tapi Jimin tak mau melihat ibunya diperlakukan seenaknya.

" _Eomma_ , sudah hentikan" Jimin membawa kedua tangan ibunya menjauhi sepatu hitam itu dan dirinya segera berdiri tergesa.

 _Duk_

"Akh" Yoongi memekik di saat Jimin mendorong kasar dadanya hingga terjungkal ke kursi yang ada di sampingnya. Semua orang juga memekik tertahan melihat seorang Min Yoongi diperlakukan seberani itu. Bahkan ibu Jimin lah yang paling keras ketika memekik tadi.

"Jiminie, jangan lakukan ini nak" mohon sang ibu, tapi Jimin tak menghiraukannya, yang ada ia justru menatap garang bocah lelaki di hadapannya yang kini masih memegangi sikutnya yang tadi sempat terbentur ujung meja di bantu oleh supirnya untuk bangun tapi ditepis kasar olehnya.

"Yah! Kau sadar tidak? Kau sudah melakukan hal yang fatal!" Seru Yoongi geram, ia kini sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Kau yang tidak sadar! Kau yang sudah melakukan hal yang fatal di sini! Apa maksudmu memperlakukan ibuku seperti itu _hah_? Kau juga mengatakan jika ibuku bodoh. Asal kau tau! Satu-satunya orang yang bodoh di sini adalah kau! Apa kau tidak pernah di ajarkan untuk menghargai orang lain. Apalagi kepada seorang ibu! Apa kau tidak memiliki ibu? Bagaimana jika yang diperlakukan seperti ini adalah ibumu! Bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" nafas Jimin tersenggal karena amarahnya. Bahkan saat ibunya berusaha untuk menghentikannya ia tetap kukuh untuk berteriak lagi.

"Biarkan aku bu!" Ia melepas cengkeraman ibunya di pundaknya.

"Jangan kau pikir karena kau pernah muncul di tv sehingga kau bisa seenaknya pada ibuku yang hanya pelayan di sebuah kedai _ice cream_! Apa kau tak punya hati? Atau jangan-jangan kau tak memiliki ibu?!"

 _Plak!-_

"Park Jimin hentikan!" Pekik sang ibu.Membuat Jimin serta semua orang terdiam.

" _A-ahjuma_ " gagap supir Yoongi.

Semua orang benar-benar terkejut dengan tamparan yang diberikan _ahjuma_ pelayan itu pada anaknya. Ya, pada Jimin. Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Jimin, anak itu terisak keras hingga bahunya naik turun. Dan ternyata ibunya juga terkejut sendiri dengan hal itu.

"J-jiminie, maafkan ibu" ia segera memeluk anaknya yang tengah sesenggukan.

Sedangkan Yoongi, ia juga terkejut bukan main melihat anak laki-laki itu menangis di depannya. Ia tak dapat berbicara lagi sekarang, karena tiba-tiba saat ia melihat seorang ibu yang tengah memeluk erat anaknya tepat di hadapannya membuatnya mengingat ibunya yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun memeluknya. Ia hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sejak dulu. Ia tak pernah memperdulikan dirinya yang merupakan anaknya sendiri.

"Maafkan Jiminie, _eomma_ " Jimin balas memeluk sang ibu. Ia menoleh dengan mata sembab penuh air mata pada Yoongi yang masih terdiam.

"Kau adalah orang yang jahat!"

 _Deg!_

Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa dihantam batu besar tepat di dadanya.

" _Jeo-jeosonghamnida_ , kami akan pergi" ujar ibu Jimin. Setelah itu ia dan Jimin pergi dari kedai itu.

Dan detik berikutnya Yoongi menangis di tempatnya, dengan sigap sang supir memeluknya erat.

"A-aku tidak _hiks_ , aku tidak jahat" lirihnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu _eomma_ " isaknya lagi.

.

 _11 tahun kemudian.._

"Yah! Cepat minta maaf padanya!" Seorang _namja_ cantik memekik hebat pada seorang lelaki yang baru saja dengan sengaja menjegal kaki seseorang hingga makanannya berserakan di lantai kantin kampus itu.

" _J-jeosonghamnida_ " lelaki itu membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Bukan padaku, tapi pada Hoseok!" Ucapnya.

Hoseok adalah orang yang tadi dijegal kakinya.

" _N-ne, J-jeosonghamnida_ Hoseok-ah" ia membungkuk lagi.

" _Good boy_ Kim Taehyung. Sekarang sebaiknya kau pergi dan jangan pernah berbuat ulah lagi!"

" _N-ne! " namja_ bernama Kim Taehyung itu berlari pergi.

Hoseok langsung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk erat sang malaikat penolongnya.

"Aah~ _Gomawoyo_ Jiminie"

Jimin sendiri hanya tersenyum, mengangguk dan melepas pelukan Hoseok.

"Hoseok-ah, lain kali kau harus hati-hati"

" _Eum_!" Hoseok mengangguk mantap dan di balas senyuman sempurna milik Park Jimin.

"Kau yang bernama Park Jimin?"

Tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ tampan menghampiri Hoseok dan Jimin. Membuat keduanya menoleh pada _namja_ yang berbicara tadi. Jimin hanya mengangguk lucu membuat _namja_ tampan itu gemas.

"Ternyata kau masih tetap menjadi pembela kebenaran _eoh_?" Ia menatap lekat Jimin yang ditanggapi wajah penuh keheranan dari Jimin.

"Wajahmu, kau cantik sekali" ucap _namja_ itu lagi seketika membuat Jimin merona hebat.

" _N-nuguseyo_?" Tanya Jimin bingung. Tentu ia menanyakan siapa yang _namja_ tampan didepannya sebut cantik tadi.

Bukannya membalas _namja_ itu justru menarik Jimin ke dalam dekapannya membuat Hoseok memekik, begitu pun dengan Jimin sendiri.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Jimin berusaha melepaskan pelukan _namja_ tampan itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Jiminie, jika dulu kau tak membentakku untuk membela ibumu, mungkin hingga saat ini aku akan menjadi manusia yang jahat" ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba Jimin ingat sesuatu.

 _Membentaknya?_

 _Membela ibunya?_

 _Manusia jahat?_

" _Yah_ " Jimin memekik lagi saat Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata indah Jimin dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Aku percaya, sejak pertemuan pertama kita itu, aku jatuh cinta padamu" ucap _namja_ tampan itu.

" _Mwo_?" Gumam Jimin bingung.

 _Namja_ tampan itu tertawa renyah masih dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar di pinggang Jimin.

"Kau ingat aku?" Tanyanya lagi.

Jimin mencoba mengingatnya tapi percuma. Ia menggeleng," _N-nugu_?"

 _Namja_ tampan itu seketika memasang wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku.. Min Yoongi"

"HAH!?" Jimin memekik hebat.

Min Yoongi? Nah, ia ingat sekarang, bocah laki-laki yang pernah masuk tv dulu. Yang pernah ia bentak untuk membela _eomma_ nya di kedai _ice cream_. Dia bocah sombong yang kurang ajar itu.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah membuatku berubah pada saat itu. Aku tidak lagi menjadi Yoongi yang jahat berkat kau. Aku mencarimu sejak lama, dan ternyata kau kuliah di Seoul. Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi mungkin itu karena kita memang berjodoh" ucap Yoongi.

"Y-yah! Apa katamu?" Meski begitu pipinya tetap memerah sempurna.

"Aku bilang aku mencintaimu"

Jimin melotot tak percaya.

"K-kau- _mmph_ " Yoongi tiba-tiba mencium bibir _namja_ cantik bernama park Jimin itu saat ia hendak berbicara. Membuat Hoseok yang ada di sampingnya menganga tak percaya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri jika Jimin juga terbelalak hebat.

Saat ciuman itu berakhir Jimin menjauhkan diri dari Yoongi dengan wajah kesalnya yang dibuat-buat, ia menatap lekat Yoongi dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat.

"A-aku sudah punya pacar bodoh! Seenaknya saja kau menciumku!" Jimin segera berlari menjauh dari kantin. Menyisakan Yoongi yang melemas seketika.

 _Kenapa Jimin harus sudah memiliki kekasih?_

Hingga-

 _Puk!_

Yoongi menoleh mendapati seorang _namja_ lain yang dari tadi memang di situ, Hoseok tersenyum.

"Hey, Park Jimin itu sebetulnya tidak punya kekasih, dia berbohong padamu. Jangan kecewa begitu"

Yoongi melebarkan matanya, dan senyum cerianya pun kembali.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?"

Hoseok menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Yah, Park Jimin. Kalau ku tangkap kau akan langsung kunikahi!"

Lalu dia berlari untuk mengejar Jimin menyisakan seorang Hoseok yang tertegun dengan penuh rona di pipinya.

" _Aigooo~_ kenapa dia manis sekali" Ia menangkup kedua pipinya.

Tiba-tiba dering ponselnya menghentikan kekagumannya dengan segera ia meraih ponselnya dan mendapati Jimin yang menghubunginya membuatnya segera mengangkatnya.

 _"Yah! Jung Hoseok! Jangan katakan apapun padanya!"_

Hoseok tertegun, " _M-mianhae_ Jim, tapi aku sudah mengatakannya"

" _Yaish_ " dan Jimin mengakhiri panggilannya.

.

"Bagaimana ini?" Jimin bergumam sendiri. Saat ini ia berada di taman dekat ruang _club dance_ kampus.

" _Annyeong_ Jiminie.." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan Jimin.

"Aaaa" Jimin menjerit saat orang itu ternyata adalah Yoongi.

"Kau sudah berbohong padaku, sebagai gantinya sekarang juga kita menikah"

"A-apa!?"

.

.

.

 **End**


End file.
